Team RWBYA
by RWBY32
Summary: Alyssa Petrov a 16 year old is forced to go to beacon is put on team RWBY. During her time she falls in love and tragedy happens. I know horrible summary. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic. I would appreciate it if you could leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC.**

 **RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEATH.**

 _CHAPTER BEGINS_

A figure shrouded in a black cloak stood on top of a building and looked down on a warehouse bellow her. She saw movement in the warehouse and began to descend to the ground. Once on the ground she silently moved into the warehouse. Using her bow she takes down the guards that are near her. After that she moves through the warehouse silently executing everyone in the warehouse until she gets to the back and hears voices. She can't make out what their saying but he can tell they are making some kind of plan. She then leaves the warehouse. Once she gets outside she sees a woman with blonde hair standing in front of the warehouse.

"You're going to have to come with me ma'am," the woman says before grabbing the figure and throwing her into a car.

 _LINE BREAK_

Alyssa was sitting in an interrogation room in the vale police station. A rather irritated blonde woman was pacing back and forth grumbling about something. Just as Alyssa was about to say something the door opened and a man wearing green with silver hair walked into the room carrying a cane and a mug. He sits down across from Alyssa.

"Hello my name is Professor Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon Academy," the man Ozpin introduces himself as.

"My name is Alyssa Katyusha Petrov daughter of Alicen Petrov and adopted daughter of Sarah Hanabusa. It is a pleasure to meet you," Alyssa says.

"I was wondering what you were doing at that warehouse Miss. Petrov," Ozpin asks.

"I was doing some late night shopping at a warehouse in the criminal district," Alyssa answers sarcastically.

"I am being very serious Miss. Petrov. I would like to know what you were doing ant a warehouse with known ties to the Mafia," Ozpin says in a monotone voice.

"I heard from a source of mine that the Mafia was using that warehouse as a staging base for some of their heists. So I thought I would check it out and turns out my source was right so I decided to put a stop to any heists they may have been planning. Now why don't we stop talking about trivial stuff and get to why I'm really here. Sound like a plan?" Alyssa says.

"Alright. I would like to offer you a place in my school Miss. Petrov," Ozpin states.

"You know what why the hell not. I'll take you up on that offer. But hasn't the school year already began?" Alyssa asks.

"You are quite right my dear child. That is why I will be putting you on a first year team that has shown great promise," Ozpin replies.

 _LINE BREAK_

AT BEACON HEADMASTERS OFFICE

Team RWBY was in the elevator up to Ozpins office.

"I wonder what the Headmaster wants to see us for," Yang wonders aloud.

"Probably wants to punish us for your pranks yang," Weiss says.

"Guys please be quiet and stop bickering for five minutes. It does us no good to ponder over something that we will find out literally in less than a minute," Ruby states just as the doors to the elevator open and team RWBY steps out into the office. Ruby is the first to notice the extra woman in the office. The woman is about a year older than Ruby from what she can tell. She is wearing a black cloak. Underneath the cloak she is wearing a black choker with a ruby on it. She is wearing a black button down blouse with a vest over top of it. She is also wearing a black skirt, black leggings, and black skin tight over the knee heeled boots. The woman has the most beautiful red hair Ruby has ever seen. Also the woman has silver eyes just like Ruby.

"Ah team RWBY thank you for coming. I have some good news. You four are getting another teammate. This here is Alyssa Katyusha Petrov she will be your fifth teammate from now on," Ozpin says.

Ruby who has been starring at the girl since she entered the office snaps out of it and stretches out her hand for a hand shake.

"Hello I'm ruby Rose these are my teammates Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long," Ruby says.

"Hello there my name is Alyssa Katyusha Petrov and might I say it's a pleasure to meat such a beautiful young lady," Alyssa says to Ruby before taking ruby's offered hand and bringing it to her lips to kiss.

"Yes well I'm going let you five get going so you can get acquainted. Also an extra bed won't be able to be ordered till the end of next week so you will have to figure out where Alyssa will be sleeping till then," Ozpin says before the team walks back into the elevator. Once they get out of the elevator at the bottom of the tower Ruby leads Alyssa and the rest of her team back to their dorm.

"Alright the first thing we should do is figure out where Alyssa is going to sleep till her bed comes in," Weiss says.

"Well she could always sleep with one of us till then," Blake says.

"She's not sleeping with me and both you and Yang are take up all of your beds so that leaves Ruby," Weiss states.

"That's fine by me. I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as such a cute young lady," Alyssa says.

"Then it's settled. Alyssa will sleep with me until he bed arrives. Now onto the second order of business. Getting to know our new team member," Ruby says, "I'll go first since it's my idea. My name is Ruby Rose. I like strawberries, cookies, and weapons. I'm not that good with social interactions."

"My name is Weiss Schnee. I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I like to shop and study," Weiss says.

"My name is Blake Belladonna. I like fish and I like to read," Blake says.

"My name is Yang Xiao Long. I like to party and fight people. I am also Ruby's older sister," Yang says.

"My name is Alyssa Katyusha Petrov daughter of Alicen Petrov and adopted daughter of Sarah Hanabusa. It is a pleasure to meet you. I like to fight, eat, read, study, work with weapons, and experiment with dust," Alyssa says.

"Well now that we all know each other how about we go to the cafeteria to get some food," Ruby suggests. They all agree and make their way to the cafeteria. They get there food and sit down. Shortly after they sit down another walks up and sits down across from them.

"Whos this," the blond man asks.

"This Jaune is the newest member of my team Alyssa Katyusha Petrov. Alyssa this is team JNPR. The blond man is Jaune, the ginger is Nora, the quiet one is Ren, and the red head is Pyrrha," Ruby says.

"Its nice to meet you all," Alyssa says.

"So Ruby I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me later," Jaune asks.

"That's nice and all but I don't swing that way Jaune," Ruby replies.

"Um what," Jaune says.

"She means she's a lesbian you twit," Alyssa says.

"Oh," was Jaune's only reply.

The rest of their meal was enjoyed in relative silence with small talk between Weiss, Alyssa, and Pyrrha about dust and semblances. After their meal the two teams go back to their respective dorms and go to bed. Ruby feeling slightly awkward with having to share a bed with a woman she just met.

 **A/N: That ends the chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also I would like it if you would follow and favorite please. As always I own nothing but the OC. RWBY is owned by Roosterteath.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **A/N:**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC. RWBY IS OWN BY ROOSTERTEATH**

 _CHAPTER BEGINS_

Alyssa wakes up at around three a.m. and silently climbs out of Ruby's bed and heads out to the gym to begin her warmup routine. After a few hours she takes a break. She hears the door to the gym open and look over to see Ruby walk in.

"Hello Ruby," Alyssa says.

"Hi Alyssa," Ruby replies.

"Did you sleep well?" Alyssa asks.

"I slept alright. It was weird to have someone else in the same bed as me though," Ruby tells her.

"If you are uncomfortable then I can sleep on the floor or talk to Ozpin about getting me a bed quicker then he previously stated," Alyssa says.

"No It's not that I'm uncomfortable it's just that I haven't shared a bed with someone since I was about 8. That was only because I was having nightmares about my mom's death," Ruby replies.

"I know how it feels to lose a parent at a young age so I understand what you mean. Since you are here why don't we spar," Alyssa asks.

"Sure. That sounds like fun," Ruby says.

Both Alyssa and Ruby get ready and draw their weapons. Ruby is standing at one end of the gym with her scythe fully deployed. Alyssa was on the other end with two daggers drawn.

"3, 2, 1, Begin," Alyssa says. As soon as she said begin Ruby used the recoil of her scythe to launch herself across the room and she went for a downward strike against Alyssa. At the last second Alyssa stepped into Ruby's strike and slashed at her stomach while stabbing upward toward her neck. Ruby saw this but it was too late. The slash landed and the other dagger stopped just before hitting Ruby's throat.

"I win," Alyssa says.

 _LINE BREAK_

Ruby and Alyssa walk back into the dorm room and see another bed and frame sitting in the room.

"Where were you two?" Weiss asks.

"We were training. When did the bed get here?" Alyssa replies.

"A few minutes before you two got back. The corner was the only place with any room so we put it there. I hope that's okay with you Alyssa," Blake says.

"That's fine with me. I don't particularly care where I sleep," Alyssa says.

"Well we should get ready for classes. We don't have much time before they begin," Weiss says. So they all got ready and headed ot there first class which was Remnant history with Dr. Oobleck. Over the course of the day Alyssa is getting more and more bored. Finally they head to their last class of the day. Which is combat class with Professor Goodwitch. Alyssa sat next to Ruby analyzing the fight that was currently going on. The spar was between a boy named Cardin Winchester and another first year kid.

Alyssa leans over to Ruby and says, "Cardin looks rather sloppy. It's like he wasn't properly trained in how to use his weapon of chose. He also seems rather agitated that he can't hit his opponent."

"Yeah. He does tend to lose his temper a lot," Ruby replies. After class Alyssa and Ruby went down to the cafeteria to get some food while Yang went hang out with some friends and Weiss and black headed to the library to study and read respectively. While Alyssa was sitting down to eat her food Cardin walked up to Ruby and shoved her to the ground and said, "Out of my way pipsqueak." As soon as Alyssa saw this she was out of her seat and had Cardin pinned to the wall with a dagger at his throat faster than anyone could see.

"If you ever touch Ruby in such a manor again I will personally kill you. Do I make myself clear?" Alyssa asks and presses the blade of her dagger into Cardin's neck hard enough to draw blood from the poor boy For Cardin's part all he could do was nod at Alyssa to show he understands.

"Good now let's not let this happen again shall we," Alyssa says before walking over and helping Ruby up.

"Are you ok Ruby?" Alyssa asks with a look of concern on her face and concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine," Ruby says, "Thank you for that by the way."

"No problem Ruby. No one should treat such a beautiful girl like that," Alyssa replies. After they were done eating they went back to their dorm room and get ready for sleep. The rest of the team is already asleep when they get back

"Goodnight Alyssa," Ruby says as she climbs into bed.

"Goodnight little rose," Alyssa saws as she lays down in her new bed.

 **A/N: SO THAT'S CHAPTER TWO. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. IVE HAD A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK. AND I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY NEXT FRIDAY BUT I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING.**


End file.
